Danny Phantom Kai: Daddy Danny (DBZA kai parody)
by Aceheroic
Summary: Another filler Fanfic, this time a parody of Dragon Ball Z abridged Kai with all the common Daddy Danny tropes. Next fanfic will be an original, I promise. Until till then, enjoy the randomness!


**Danny Phantom Kai (Warning: this fanfic might be random)**

 **Episode 1: Daddy Danny**

Dani was sitting on a random bench, in the middle of an unnamed park, in the middle of the night. When suddenly:

"I want a daddy!" Dani shouted as she flew into the direction of Amity Park at ludicrous speeds.

 **Choirs:** _Phantom Soul!_

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were in the middle of a conversation regarding Dani.

"I think Danielle's my daughter." Danny said.

"Danielle's your daughter?" Sam asked.

"Yes, after we eat, I'm going to find her and bring her to live with me!"

"Are you sure about that dude? You're only between the ages of 14-17." Tucker asked.

"Yep I'm sure I can take care of a child, even though I'm currently living with my parents, I'm still a minor, and I refuse to let my parents in on my secret after what happened last time."

 **Last Time**

Maddie dissected her son. "This is what you get for protecting our time, you ghostly scum bag!"

"AHHH! THE PAIN! I'M YOUR SON!" Danny exclaimed.

"No you're not Phantom!" Maddie shouted as she pulled out his liver.

 **Current time**

The trio then turned their attention to the television. "We interrupt your painful flash backs to bring you a ghost child being chased by the guys in white."

"MY BABY GIRL!" Danny shouted as he shot up into the sky.

"He'll kill the guys in white!" Tucker exclaimed.

"Why do you care? They're the enemy to us! Not to mention they're also a bunch of hypocritical ass(bleep)s!" Sam growled.

Tucker then slapped his forehead. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Want to go watch Danny knock some heads?"

"Bawling." Sam said.

 **Chase Scene**

Dani dodge another ecto-ray. "Why are you hunting me? I didn't do anything to you!"

"You haven't done anything thing to us. But you're still evil by ghostly birth and must be experimented on, tortured, and then killed you until you're fully dead!" Agent Apple shouted as he kept shooting at her.

Just then the Fenton RV came out of nowhere and shot a net at Dani. Dani squirmed as she fell: "NO A NET! MY ONLY WEAKNESS!"

The Fentons and the G.I.W. surrounded her. Agent Crayon then asked: "Have any last words? Even though what you have to say won't matter to us anyway?"

Dani cried: "I…(hick up) want…my Dad-ny?"

"Ha! Ghost can't have children! You're dead! It's a proven fact!" Jack Fenton shouted.

"My husband is always right! I myself, unconditionally, agree with all of his theories that maybe wrong on what we know about ghosts, without a doubt!" Maddie cheerfully added.

They all then heard an animalistic growl. "IF YOU TOUCH MY PRINCESS, I'LL BE PAINTING MY BOOTS BROWN!"

Danny crashed into the ground, creating a crater under him.

"DADDY!" Dani shouted.

"PHANTOM'S YOUR FATHER?!" the Fentons and the G.I.W. all shouted.

"Yes! I am her father, now step away from my Dani-wanny, or I'll have to cuss!" Danny warned.

Jack looked at him bewildered. "But how is it possible that she is your daughter? Ghost can't reproduce!"

Danny gripped his chin.

 **One night a few months ago**

Vlad entered Danny's room and smiled. "This maybe wrong," he said to himself as he brought out a needle and unbuttoned Danny's pants. "But I'm too rich to be call a pedophile."

 **Current situation**

"Now step away from my precious little halfa!" Danny shouted.

"Never!" Both G.I.W.s shouted at him.

They tried to shoot their ecto-guns at Danny, but Danny separated into 5 Dannys' and attacked them. After they fell, Danny lifted the net off Dani and held her tight.

"Don't worry my former favorite cuz, I won't let these evil people kill my adorable little Phantom." Danny kissed her forehead.

"Does this mean you except me as your daughter unconditionally?" Dani's eyes sparkled.

"Yes." Danny answered.

"Now I have a father that won't kill me!" Dani cheered.

Sam then joined them. "Congrats on having a daughter! I guess you won't have time for a girlfriend?"

Dani looked at her. "Actually, I was born with your DNA too."

"Wait what?" Sam's eyes widen.

 **Same night a few months ago**

Sam was peacefully sleeping, when a certain fruit loop watched over her with a needle. "Screw society views, I have money!"

 **Current Situation**

Danny lifted both his new girlfriend and daughter into his arms. "Now we're finally a family!"

Maddie and Jack said: "We're suddenly okay with this!"

The new reports all screamed: "We're going to be rich!"

Valerie stood on top of a building watching down at them. "I have successfully fulfilled my one sentence cameo!"

 **Wisconsin**

Vlad stroked the fur of his cat: Maddie. "And I have to plan my next step to ruin Daniel's life, so I can prove to him once and for all…That I'm richer than him! Muhahahahaha!"

 **Choirs:** _PHANTOM SOUUUUUUULLLLLLLLLLL!_

Danny read the ridiculous Fanfiction and pressed the review button. "This, was the worst, Fanfic, ever!" He then unfollowed Aceheroic.

 _ **I know, DBZA much? It's not that I have no original ideas of my own, I'm just Saiyan. This is just something to do while I write my next big fanfic, which will be discussed in the next few days. Anyways, if you somehow got through this without pressing the back button, favorite and follow, and if you like to see more of this, let me know. Otherwise I'm still taking requests. Have a good day!**_


End file.
